Yuna and the Return of the Princess
Yuna and the Return of the Princess is the final movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly are the only hope of destroying the Amulet of Power and defeat Chernabog once and for all. Plot Journey to the Roads/The Road to Jafar's Tower/The Spell Battle Princess Yuna and her friends are following Sméagol. Then, They arrived the exact way they've first left. But, What they didn't know is that it's a dangerous risk they're taking. Meanwhile, Star Swirl the Bearded leads the others to where Jafar regroups more dark armies and confront him. As they did, Star Swirl and Jafar began their dual and Star Swirl defeated Jafar by destroying his staff and which had made him powerless and was send to Tartarus along with Queen Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Zigzag and Merlock. And Thaddeus E. Klang was send back to prison. Return to Equinelantis/Yuna visiting dreams/Sharon's Dream/Cynder's Nightmare Meanwhile, The Fellowship and their allies had a celebration in Equinelantis. And John Smith and Star Swirl had their discussion about Yuna and her friends making their way closer to Armageddor. That night with the Foals, Yuna remembered about how her mother told her about how she visited the CMC's dreams: Scootaloo was the first, Sweetie Belle was next, And Apple Bloom was the latest one before the CMC together. Yuna decided to work her magic to enter some dreams while Smeagol keeps watch on the others. In Sharon's dream, Sharon was claiming her own kingdom as to watch over the Autobots and their descendants, The Maximals. Yuna was there visiting her dream and who was happy for her. When Sharon woke up, Cassim was covering her with her blanket and she told him about Yuna visiting her dream. In Cynder's Dream, She was being controlled by Malefor and Chernabog. Yuna told her to stand up for herself and do what she can to escape her nightmare and she did. As she woke up, Everyone was worried about her. The next day, Star Swirl foretold that an Alicorn Princess with purest heart will take the throne to all of the creatures great and small and explain to Celestia that she and Sharon must go with him to Syracuse where the enemies of Armageddor will strike. Welcome to Syracuse/The Decline of the Twelve Cities Trivia * Songs # Scenes #Journey to the Roads/The Road to Jafar's Tower/The Spell Battle #Return to Equinelantis/Yuna visiting dreams/Sharon's Dream/Cynder's Nightmare Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225